Pheromon Make It Crazy
by ChicinClv
Summary: Yesung's Pheromon make anyone CRAZY/ KyuSung, 2Woon, YeWon, YeHae, YeHyuk, 2MinSung ( Minho x Yesung, Changmin x Yesung)/ Romance, Smutt, Fluff/ Read n Review ya


**Title :** Pheromon make it Crazy

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: KyuSung, 2Woon, YeWon, YeHae, YeHyuk, 2MinSung ( Minho x Yesung, Changmin x Yesung)

**Disclaimer**: Yesung Pheromon make anyone Crazy

**Genre** : Romance, Brothership, Fluff, Comedy

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Lenght**: One-shot

**Rating** : M

* * *

"Kyunieeee ~" Kyuhyun mendengar Yesung merengek memanggilnya dan dengan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar Yesung sambil membawa laptop kesayangannya.

"ne?" Tanya kyuhyun begitu menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar yesung dan mendapati Yesung duduk di kursi kerjanya, kertas bertebaran di seluruh meja. Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjang Yesung, masih terfokus pada laptopnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Bantu aku melengkapi bagian lirik ini pweess?" rengek yesung. Masih dengan percobaan untuk membuat lagu yang siapa pun tau pasti akan tetap gagal atau akan berhenti di tengah jalan

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebentar kemudian beralih melihat yesung yang sekarang berlutut di sampingnya dengan kertas lirik di tangan. Mereka bekerja selama beberapa menit, tetapi perhatian Kyuhyun selalu beralih pada laptop-nya, menjadi gamekyu tidaklah mudah. Melihat konsentrasi kyuhyun yang terpecah membuat Yesung frustrasi bahwa kyuhyun tidak memberi perhatian penuh terhadapnya dan dengan kesal tangannya memberi 'ciuman sayang' ke kepala kyuhyun.

"Yah!" jerit kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan ku! Lupakan saja, lebih baik aku meminta bantuan kangin" Yesung mengerutkan kening dan mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya.

"Baik. Aku akan tinggal di sini jika kau membutuhkanku hyung." kyuhyun terus mengutak-atik laptopnya, mengabaikan Yesung.

"Hmph." Yesung cemberut dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Yesung langsung bergegas ke kamar Kangin.

Yesung bahkan tidak tau kini Kangin tengah 'sibuk' dengan dirinya sendiri di tempat tidurnya. Kangin bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan laptopnya, botol lotion dan sekotak tisu di sampingnya. Tapi sayangnya kangin tidak tau ganguan yang akan datang.

"Kangin~~ah" Yesung tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan nya. Kangin terengah-engah karena hampir mengalami serangan jantung dengan kedatangan yesung yang mendadak tapi dengan reflek yang cepat menutupi setengah bawahnya dengan selimut dan menutup laptopnya dengan keras tepat pada waktunya. Yesung berkedip "Apakah aku mengganggu sesuatu?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak umm tidak hyung!" Jawab kangin gugup

Yesung mengangkat alis dan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dengan posisi telungkup dan mendarat tepat di samping Kangin, benar-benar tidak menyadari seorang racon yang hard-on. Kangin harus bersusah payah menahan erangan nya disaat selimut menggesek pangkal pahanya.

"Aku berharap kau bisa membantu ku dengan lirik kangin~ah, maknae evil tidak terlalu banyak membantuku~~." yesung mendongak dan memberikan kangin turtle eyes terbaiknya yang seorangpun tidak dapat mengatakan tidak untuk itu.

"ok." Kangin tersenyum yang membuat Yesung sangat senang dan menggeliat kecil menyatakan kegembiraannya. Racon bersusah payah untuk menjaga kewarasannya dan langsung mengumpulkan semua kekuatan untuk menyambar kertas lirik dari yesung dan memeriksanya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengedit dan menambahkan kata-kata ke secarik kertas, kangin mulai merasa lebih nyaman dan santai. Tapi itu pun tidak dapat berlangsung lama karna kini yesung berbaring di pangkuannya, dada yesung pada paha kangin yang tertutup. Biasanya kangin tidak keberatan degan sifat manja yesung karena itu adalah sifat yang disukai dari hyungnya. Tapi sekarang, setiap kali Yesung mendongak, Kangin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cara Yesung menjilat bibir kissablenya. "ohh god, so sexy ..." kangin berbisik

"Hm? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu kangin~ah?" Tanya yesung heran

"Ah a-aniya" jawab kangin secepat mungkin menutupi kegugupannya

Detik demi detik berlalu dan Yesung masih tenggelam dalam lirik barunya sedangkan Kangin yang memperharikan wajah Yesung hanya membuatnya semakin Hard on. _'__God__, __kapan Sungie~ hyung akan selesai__?'_ kangin merengek dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, Yesung memukul lehernya sendiri. "Ow nyamuk .." yesung meringis, menyesali bahwa ia memukul dirinya terlalu keras.

"Sini, biar aku lihat hyung~" kangin menawarkan dan membungkuk ke samping untuk memeriksa, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia melihat lebih dekat pada leher Yesung dan merasa aneh_. __'Bau manis apa ini__?'_ Pikir kangin, dia lebih menekan hidungnya ke leher yesung. Bibirnya mulai meraba leher yesung merasakan lembutnya kulit yang kini berada di depan wajahnya dan tanpa sadar makin menekannya.

"kangin!"kaget yesung, yang menyebabkan Lehernya langsung bertabrakan dengan wajah kangin yang membuat yesung tersipu. Sedangkan kangin menggosok hidungnya yang sebelumnya sempat bertabrakan dengan leher yesung.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung tergagap, terkejut melihat kangin yang nyaris mencium lehernya. Kangin tidak tau harus mengakatan apa, tapi tangannya secara otomatis kembali berusaha untuk menyentuh leher yesung. "K-kangin!" Yesung menjerit dan mundur, ia meraba-raba dan mengumpulkan kertas, hampir tersandung dan keluar terburu-buru.

Kangin tidak membuang waktu dan mengikuti yesung, lupa bahwa ia hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya dan 'masalah' nya yang belum selesai dan masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"hyung tunggu!" teriak kangin

Yesung dengan cepat menaiki tangga dan langsung ke kamarnya, ia melompat tepat ke tempat tidurnya, mendarat di atas kyuhyun yang menatapnya curiga. "Whuh wae? hyung? Kau kenapa?" kyuhyun semakin bingung melihat yesung yang terengah-engah dalam pelukannya. Bukan berarti kyuhyun akan mengeluh atau marah. Yesung semakin erat memeluk dada kyuhyun, seakan berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dan menyembunyikan rasa takut. Kemudian Kyuhyun semakin terkejut saat mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

Kemudian, seorang racon yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam datang dan langsung menerobos masuk.

"Oh kangin hyung, mengapa yes-Woah woah woah, hyung kau benar-benar membutuhkan mandi yang panjang" kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya saat ia mengalihkan matanya dan melihat 'masalah' kangin.

"Ugh hanya katakan pada Sungie hyung aku minta maaf." kangin menghela napas dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan yesung yang tengah merajuk dalam pelukannya.

"ya, sungie hyung apa yang terjadi?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Eh K-kangin ... dia .. uh ... leherku dan um .. hampir .. uh um um menyentuh .. " yesung berusaha untuk menjelaskan tapi kata-kata yang keluar malah tidak koheren dan tergagap.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan hard on nya kangin hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi

"Apa yang hard on?" Mata yesung melebar.

"Oh aniya, Lupakan saja.."

kyuhyun melepaskan yesung dan melanjutkan permainan dengan laptop kesayangannya. yesung cemberut dan melihat kertas liriknya yang kini sudah kusut.

"Bagaimana dengan lirikku?" yesung cemberut melihat kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun menahan nafas melihat kelucuan hyungnya.

"hah~~ ok ok, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan lirik itu malam ini. bagaimana?"

"Yay." Riang yesung dan bersorak

.

.

.

.

Yesung menerobos pintu depan dan dengan cepat bergegas ke dapur dengan bahan makanan yang berat. "Ada orang di rumah?" yesung berteriak, suaranya bergema keseluruh dorm.

"hah~~~ sepertinya di dorm tidak ada orang. Sebaiknya aku memasak sesuatu" yesung memutuskan untuk membuat ddukbokki.

Siwon mendesah sambil mengusap matanya. Siwon berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi satu kaki menggantung di dipinggir tempat tidur karna ketiduran. Siwon menggeliat dan berusaha untuk duduk, Melihat ke pangkuannya dan mengerang, "Ah sialan, majalahku." Siwon mengambil majalahnya dan menyimpannya, salah satu dari koleksi majalah kebugaran miliknya. Setelah merapikan tepat tidurnya, hidung siwon mencium bau makanan yang tengah dimasak dan dengan segera siwon beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung…."

"AHH HOLY SHIT siwon~ah! Kau mengagetkanku!" kaget yesung dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan spatulanya

"Maaf hyung, aku mencium bau makanan, dan aku lapar. Maaf aku mengagetkanmu" jawab siwon

"oh, hanya duduk di sana sampai aku selesai dan dan aku akan menghidangkannya" perintah yesung sambil menunjuk meja makan

Siwon mengangguk dan membuka lemari es mencari cola dan kemudian meminumnya sambil sesekali akan melirik yesung yang kini tengah sibuk dengan makanan yang sedang dibuatnya. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, entah kenapa merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan yesung hari ini. Sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang membuatnya menarik. Hidung siwon kembali mencium suatu aroma, aroma yang lezat dan manis.

'Yesung hyung hanya memasak satu piring jadi Darimana aroma ini berasal?' pikir siwon

"Hyung kau membuat makanan lain?" Tanya siwon

"Hm? Tidak, hanya ddukbokki."

Yesung mematikan kompor saat ia selesai kemudian berbalik dan melihat siwon yang mendekati dirinya.

"ada apa wonie~ah apa ada yang salah?" yesung bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"hyung~ apa kau menciumnya? Aroma ini" siwon mengendus, masih berjalan mendekati yesung.

"aroma apa? Ddukbokki?" Tanya yesung

"Tidak~ Hal lain, Seperti bau manis.."

"Huh? Aku Tidak mencium apa pun yang berbau manis." Ucap yesung

Sekarang Siwon sudah berdiri di depan yesung dan Hidungya sudah berada di perpotongan leher yesung.

"Wo-wonie?"

"Hyung, itu kau."

"H-ha?"

"bau itu,, bau itu berasal dari mu"

"Apa? Aku Tidak mencium apa-apa ..."

"tapi hyung~~ baunya begitu baik dan manis"

siwon memojokkan yesung dan berbenturan dengan meja yang membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak dan bingung. yesung merasakan sensasi basah di persimpangan lehernya dan tersentak. "siwon?!" sentak yesung dan berusaha mendorong tubuh siwon tapi tetap siwon tidak bergerak karna dari ukuran badan siwon memang jauh lebih besar dari yesung.

Siwon menggigiti kulit leher Yesung, siwon merasa Yesung menggeliat dan merengek. "Berhenti bergerak, hyung." Ucap siwon

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini." Tolak yesung

"Biarkan aku memakan mu sebentar hyung~~~."

"MWOOO?!" yesung menjerit.

"Hei, aku kembali hyu- APA-APAAN INI?.!" Kyuhyun yang baru kembali dari jadwalnya begitu terkejut melihat adegan yang kini ada didepanya

Sedangkan siwon sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan dan teriakan kyuhyun, masih tetap setia mengunci bibirnya ke leher Yesung. yesung menggeliat dan merengek, ketika ia melihat kyuhyun ia merasa benar-benar malu tapi dia berusaha mengucapkan 'HELP ME' pada maknae.

Kyuhyun mendesah dan menempatkan barang-barang ke bawah. Dia menarik siwon secara kasar agar menjauh dari yesung

"Yah yah apa yang kau lakukan. ini adalah dapur. Ya kau kuda cabul! apa yang telah merasukimu?" kyuhyun memarahi siwon sambil mengguncang bahunya yang menyebabkan siwon pusing.

Yesung mengehentikan kyuhyun dan menangkup wajah siwon dengan kedua tangannya, "Wonie~ah, kau baik-baik saja?" siwon hanya mengangguk dengan mata setengah tertutup, seolah-olah tengah kehilangan kesadaran dan berusaha untuk kembali.

Yesung dengan cepat menghadapkan sepiring ddukbokki kewajah siwon dan siwon tersentak ketika makanan dihadapkan kepadanya, merasa segar seperti baru bangun tidur dan langsung mengambil piring yang disodorkan yesung kemudian berlari kearah ruang tamu sambil bersiul seperti tidak pernah mengalami kejadian apapun.

"Apa itu?" Tanya kyuhyun heran

"Aku-aku tidak tahu. Wo-wonie mengatakan Ia ingin memakan ku." yesung menggigil mengingat siwon mengatakan kalimat itu kepadanya.

"Ooookay. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Mungkin dia hanya lapar, kau tahu bagaimana seekor kuda bisa menjadi lebih konyol?."

"Ah .. ne" yesung mengangguk ragu-ragu kemudian kembali ke kompor. "Aku masih lapar ..."

kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat sebungkus - "Ramyun?" tawarnya

"ah~~ sebaiknya tidak " wajah yesung berubah horror membayangkan sungai han yang sebentar lagi akan berpindah kemangkuknya

.

.

.

.

"hae hyung apa kau ingin sesuatu?" kyuhyun bertanya dari dapur.

"Noh tbhanks, akhu pfhunya kwewipik khwenthang dwi shwini" donghae menjawab saat mengunyah segenggam keripik kentangnya dengan mata masih berfokus pada TV.

"mmhhh baiklah" balas kyuhyun yang kini sudah kembali dari dapur

Kemudian yesung datang dengan handuk di tangannya "kyunie~ah, apa yang terjadi pada kamar mandi dibawah?"

"Eheheh maaf hyung, itu tersumbat .." jawab maknae evil sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya malu-malu.

"hah~~, baiklah, aku akan mandi di sini saja." yesung memutar matanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, donghae bangkit dan melemparkan sekantong keripik ke pangkuan kyuhyun, yang menyebabkan isinya tumpah ke piring kyuhyun yang berisi nasi goreng. "Yah hyung! Makananku!"

"Sorrymaknaeakukebeletpipis!" jawab donghae tergesa-gesa

"Hmph .." kyuhyun mendengus dan mencicipi nasi goreng yang kini 'tercemar' "Hei, tidak buruk. Nasi goreng dan keripik kentang"

donghae berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi terdekat, menerobos tanpa membuang-buang waktu dan menutup pintu, membuka penutup closed dan 'menyelesaikan urusannya'. Donghae mendesah lega dan tiba-tiba mendengar jeritan dari belakang. Donghae memutar kepalanya ke bilik mandi dan mendapati dirinya menatap wajah basah dan marah yesung, dan yesung tidak sempat menutup tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"LEE DONGHAE!" yesung berteriak

"Ah ah ah ah hyung Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu!"

"Keluar!"

"Tapi hyung, kita mandi bersama sebelumnya ja-"

"KELUAR!"

"Tapi aku belum selesai!" rengek donghae

yesung bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memerah, mungkin menyaingi wajah donghae yang juga memerah. "o-ok! Selesaikan 'urusanmu' dan pergi .. dan jangan lihat aku!" yesung memperingatkan dan menunggu donghae berpaling sebelum melanjutkan mandinya dan menyabuni lengannya. "huh~ aku Harus meminta leeteuk hyung untuk memasang tirai bilik mandi ... '

'

donghae cemberut begitu menyelesaikan 'urusannya' dan memasang kembali celananya kemudian mengelap tangannya lalu sekilas mengintip yesung. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut dan tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Donghae tidak tahu, tapi entah bagaimana yesung tampak memikat saat ini, telanjang dan dengan jelas dapat terlihat seluruh lekuk tubuh yesung dari punggung, bokong, paha dan kaki dimana semuanya basah dan licin karna sabun. Bahu yesung tertekuk dan meregangkan tiba-tiba yang memuat bokongnya lebih terlihat jelas. donghae hampir meneteskan air liurnya dan _'__apa __aura merah muda dan berbunga-bunga yang berda disekeliling Sungie~ hyung__? __dan__ bau manis __apa ini__?__'_ batin donghae

yesung sedang menikmati air hangat yang meluncur ke bawah tubuhnya merenggangkan otot-otonya yang tegang. yesung hampir tidak mendengar pintu kaca terbuka sebelum ia merasa seseorang berada di belakangnya. yesung terkejut dan tersentak ketika sepasang tangan merangkul bahunya.

"Hyung." yesung menggigil saat donghae berbisik di dekat telinganya.

"h-hae Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hm .." jawab donghae sebelum nya menjilat telinga yesung "Manis~"

Yesung tidak bisa bergerak, masih terkejut dengan perlakuan donghae. yesung menggeliat dan tersentak lagi ketika lidah donghae mencapai tengkuknya.

"Ah-ah ergh andwae!" rengek yesung

Dalam sekejap mata, donghae didorong ke dinding seberang dan donghae melihat yesung meraba-raba untuk mencari handuk dan bergegas keluar. Donghae dengan reflek mengejar yesung yang telah lebih dulu keluar kamar mandi dan meninggalkannya, tapi akhirnya bertabrakan dengan kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan PSP-nya.

"hyung?" maknae menatap heran donghae "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau basah? Kenapa yesung pun berlari kebawah dalam keadaan telanjang?" Tanya kyuhyun menyelidik

Donghae mengusap pinggul sakit dan mengerang, sekarang sekitarnya terlihat kabur dan buram "Eh aku tidak tahu, hyung mandi ... ah .. terlihat menggoda .. tersentuh ... ugh tidak bisa berpikir. hyung ..Sungie ... AH Sungie Hyung!" donghae tiba-tiba berdiri dan hendak berlari ke kamar yesung ketika kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Woah woah, Sungie hyung telanjang. dia akan memarahi siapa pun yang menerobos masuk"

"Tapi kyu~~"

"Tunggulah disini di sini." Ucap kyuhyun dan mulai beranjak pergi bertujuan menyusul yesung

"Tapi kenapa kau yang melihatnya?" Tanya donghae

"aku memiliki hak, selain itu aku akan selalu mengetuk terlebih dahulu" kyuhyun menyeringai dan turun kebawah meninggalkan donghae yang cemberut

Kyuhyun mengetuk sebelum menunggu Yesung untuk membuka pintu. Kyuhyuh melihat Wajah yesung yang masih memerah dan kehabisan napas setelah pelariannya

"Hyung, anakmu sedang mencari…." Ucap kyuhyun

"Ani-aniyo dia bukan anakku lagi!" jerit Yesung yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun meringis.

"Kenapa?"

"Incest!" Yesung menjerit lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya kyuhyun "Dan tolong jangan berteriak."

"U-um .. tidak ada. Lupakan saja." yesung menunduk, tidak ingin membahas masalah itu lagi

"Mhm Jika kau butuh sesuatu,. Hae hyung dan aku ada dia atas" tanggap kyuhyun yang mulai melangkah keluar kamar yesung

"tidak dengan donghae! Pweeess ti-" jerit yesung yang dihentikan oleh telapak tangan kyuhyun yang menutupi mulutnya.

"jadi hanya datang. ne?"

"Mm." yesung mengangguk dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

"Oke, waktnya istirahat"

"Maafkan aku, hyung .." Yesung mendesah sambil menarik napas.

Saat ini Super Junior Sedang berlatih koreografi _Sexy, Free and Single_ dan Yesung selalu salah di beberapa bagian tari. Leeteuk mengkhawatirkan yesung karena dia selalu melalukan gerakan yang berbeda dan terkadang terlihat konyol.

"Akan kita lanjutkan besok" desah Leeteuk.

Yesung melihat sekeliling dimana anggota lainnya mengemas barang-barang mereka untuk kembali ke dorm dan mungkin berhenti sebentar untuk membeli beberapa makanan dalam perjalanan.

"Hyung, aku akan tetap tinggal dan berlatih" ucap yesung

"Sendirian?"

"Um .. aku rasa begitu." Yesung menjawab sambil menarik kecil kemejanya yang mulai basah karna keringat. Yesung sebenarnya ingin seseorang untuk mengawasinya saat berlatih dan memberitahu gerakan yang tepat. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan sehingga dia pikir dia harus melakukannya sendiri.

"Aku akan membantumu, hyung." yesung melompat ketika seseorang menepuk punggungnya, yang ternyata adalah eunhyuk dan ini membuat yesung sangat senang langsung memeluk eunhyuk erat.

"aaaa gomawo, hyukie~~ah!" yesung reflek menjerit. eunhyuk hanya tertawa dan menepuk punggung yesung kemudian mengernyit sedikit ketika ia mencium bau manis tapi tetap mengabaikannya.

Ketika semua orang telah pergi, yesung langsung mulai berlatih dan menari dengan seluruh kekuatannya, eunhyuk duduk di sampingnya dan kadang-kadang bergabung untuk memperbaiki gerakan, yesung menari dan bernyanyi dengan mengikuti ketukan dari lagu.

Sementara yesung sedang berkonsentrasi pada gerkannya, eunhyuk duduk di lantai dan bersandar di dinding, bernapas stabil berusaha untuk santai. Eunhyuk menutup matanya dan mendengarkan, kata demi kata dalam lagu kemudian menyeringai. Lagu itu cukup seksi ketika ia berpikir tentang lirik dan gerakan yang mengiringi lagu. Eunhyuk menarik napas dan tiba-tiba tercegat.

"mmhhh bau manis itu lagi" pikir eunhyuk sambil mengerutkan kening dengan mata tertutup.

Pikirannya kembali kekenyataan dan mendengar suara samar mencicit dari sepatu dan pakaian yang bergesekan dengan kulit. Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan melihat Yesung yang menari dengan sepenuh hati. Cara tubuhnya bergerak ditambah dengan lagu yang membuatnya bersinar untuk beberapa alasan. Dan eunhyuk sedikit tersentak sedikit ketika Yesung membuat gerakan gelombang dengan tubuhnya. Eunhyuk berusaha menelan ludah ketika menyaksikan Yesung yang sedang melakukakan tarian yang 'cukup' erotis dan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa yesung sangat menikmati gerakan.

Eunhyuk berdeham sedikit keras dan menyababkan Yesung berhenti bergerak dan menunjukkan kekecawaan karna eunhyuk mengganggu gerakan tarinya.

"Hyung, mari kita kembali sekarang"

"Tapi aku belum melakukan gerakan yang benar" rajuk yesung

"Oh kau sudah melakukan dengan benar hyung. Percayalah" jawab eunhyuk

"Sungguh?"

"ne~. Ayo, mari kita berkemas. "

"Tunggu sebentar, aku merasa agak kepanasan."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa kembali tercegat dan menyaksikan Yesung ketika ia melepas bajunya memperlihatkan kulit yang halus dan seputih susu serta pinggang yang ramping. Begitu pakaian yang dikenakan yesung sudah terlepas, eunhyuk merasa seperti dipukul oleh hembusan angin yang aneh dengan bau manis menyelimuti indra dan membuatnya merasa pusing.

"Hyukie~~? Ya, lee hyukjae" Yesung! Melambaikan tangan di depan wajah eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap lurus ke arah Yesung namun dia saat yang sama ia melamun. Yesung mengerutkan kening sedikit dan merasa khawatir kemudian mengangkat jarinya dan mengetuk ringan pipi Eunhyuk.

Sentuhan yesung membuat Eunhyuk sedikit melompat dan meraih ke pergelangan tangan Yesung. Yesung terkejut dengan kelakuan eunhyuk dan berkedip. "Hyu-hyukie~~?"

Kemudian Yesung dibanting ke dinding dan Eunhyuk menahannya. "hyukie~! Ap-apa-" Yesung Berontak tapi Eunhyuk telah menahannya dengan kuat, yesung merasa sesuatu yang menjalar dilehernya dan Yesung bersumpah Eunhyuk kini tengah mengendus dirinya. Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan tangan meraba dadanya dan kemudian meluncur ke perutnya, ia berkeringat lagi ketika Eunhyuk mulai mengendus pipinya. "Hyukie B-berhenti! I-ini whaa-" Yesung langsung menjerit ketika Eunhyuk meremas bokongnya, meremasnya seperti tak ada hari esok.

Eunhyuk sedang 'merasakan'nya, Yesung tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Yesung terengah-engah sekarang dan yang bisa lakukannya hanyalah memukul punggung Eunhyuk, tapi yang lebih muda tidak bergerak sama sekali, kecuali tangannya berkeliaran di sekitar tubuh yesung.

"Yahhh! Hyu-hyukie BERHENTI meraba-raba K-KU! "

Sebuah dentuman yang keras dari pintu mengagetkan Eunhyuk dan Yesung, menyebabkan keduanya meluncur menuruni dinding. Yesung berakhir di pangkuan Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk mengerang di leher yesung dan merasa sangat pusing. Yesung meringis dan mengusap lehernya tetapi sebelum yesung bisa mengatakan sesuatu dia bantu berdiri oleh seseorang.

"Lee Hyukjae!"yesung terkajut meskipun yang kini dipanggil bukanlah dia

"Apa? Ky-kyunie~? Kapan kau da-" Tanya eunhyuk masih bingung dan pusing

"Bangunlah dan mari kita kembali" potong kyuhyun

"Ugh okay okay. Aku pun merasa kurang enak badan " eunhyuk berdiri dan menyambar tasnya, pergi keluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan hal lain.

Yesung berkedip, semua hal yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu kembali terbayang di kepalanya "Apa yang baru saja terjadi ..." bingungnya

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Um .."

"Oke. Aku disuruh untuk datang ke sini dan menjemput kalian berdua tapi kemudian kau tahu apa yang aku lihat begitu aku membuka pintu? Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat sangat sangat sugestif antara kau dan eunhyuk menempel satu sama lain di dinding dan tangannya pada bokongmu. Dan oh bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan suara yang kau keluarkan-" jawab kyuhyun

"Berhenti!"

"tapi kau bertanya"

yesung menatap kyuhyun "Aku bisa menjelaskan tentang situasi"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menepuk punggung yesung, mengatur nafasnya. "Tenang~ kau tidak perlu menjelaskan "

.

.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah, Semua orang di dorm kini aneh! "

"Jadi hyung, menurutmu semua orang telah menganggumu dan kemudian mereka tiba-tiba lupa tentang kejahatan yang sudah mereka lakukan?"

"Ya!"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kyuhyun-hyung?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Oh. Bukankah aneh bahwa dia satu-satunya yang tidak mengganggu mu? "

"Ya ... Tapi-"

"Kau agak kecewa tentang itu, kan?" Tanya minho sambil menyeringai.

Yesung merasa wajahnya terasa panas dan dapat diastikan kini wajahnya memerah. "A-aniyo"

Minho tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Yesung kemudian menyeruput kopinya. Yesung kembali cemberut dan melupakan kopinya yang kini sudah dingin. Yesung dan Minho kadang-kadang akan jalan bersama walau Hanya duduk bersama dan berbicara, dengan beberapa kopi atau lebih. Kebanyakan Yesung yang merengek tentang dongsaengnya yang selalu mengusilinya atau terkadang minho yang akan mendesah tentang hyung atau dongsaengnya yang berlaku konyol.

"menurut mu kenapa mereka berusaha menyentuhmu seperti itu?"

"aku benar-benar tidak tahu ... tapi beberapa dari mereka mengatakan aku berbau… manis"

"Manis? Apa kau mengubah parfum atau yang lain? "

"mmmhhh aniyo.. mereka mengatakan kalau aku berbau aneh "

"Kapan mereka mengatakannya?"

"mm ketika mereka mendekat kearah leher… " yesung memerah ketika membayangkan kembali semua hal yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

"Lehermu?"

"Mhm tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu"

"kemari, coba aku mencium baunya." minho membungkuk mendekati yesung dan mengendus kulit leher yesung, sedangkan yesung sedikit mengigil dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat.

"dan?" Tanya Yesung saat minho sudah mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"aku hanya mencium bau lavender. Aku rasa itu bau sabun, tapi aku-"Minho berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Tapi apa?"kaget yesung melihat minho yang berada disebelah kirinya. Matanya perlahan-lahan melebar ketika Minho berpaling dan menatapnya, tatapan yang minho lemparkan sama dengan tatapan yang diterimanya di saat semua kejadian aneh yang selama ini dialaminya membuat yesung dengan cepat berdiri dan mundur.

"U-um minho~ah, aku pikir sudah saatnya kau kembali ke dorm?"

Minho menggeser gelas kosong ke samping dan berdiri, mendekati Yesung "Masih terlalu dini, kan?"

Yesung tersentak saat Minho meletakkan tangannya di bahunya, Yesung berusaha mendorong tapi tangan minho langsung memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Minho~ah, tolong,,, jangan kau juga-"

"aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka sekarang," ucap minho sebelum ia menarik Yesung ke arahnya dan merangkul pinggang Yesung.

"Ah, min-minho!"

"Hyung!"

Yeusng dan Minho berbalik ke arah suara. Disana terlihat kyuhyun yang berdiri mengerutkan kening tak percaya, Yesung hanya menatap dan dengan cepat mendorong minho pergi sebelum kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya ke kamar yewook dan Meninggalkan Minho yang berkedip kebingungan di ruang tamu.

Setelah yesung membanting pintu ia langsung melompat ke tempat tidurnya dan menarik lututnya ke arah dadanya dan menggerutu sendiri.

"kau harus berhenti melakukan hal ini."

"Melakukan apa?"

"masuk ke situasi yang selalu memojokkanmu"

"aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke situasi ini."

"Apakah kau suka itu?"

"apa?"

"become a bitch"

Yesung tersentak dan menatap kyuhyun "aku bukan seperti itu" Teriaknya pada kyuhyun. kyuhyun hanya mendesah dan mengusap dahinya.

"Sungguh, hyung? aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengataimu tapi aku selalu menemukan mu dalam situasi yang menurutku sangat… sugestif beberapa minggu terakhir ini. "

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menginginkan situasi seperti itu!"

"tapi kau selalu berada di dalamnya hyung"

"hah! Kau pikir aku selalu ingin berada dalam situasi itu dan selalu dilecehkan! "yesung berdiri dan menunjuk kyuhyun, dahinya berkerut dan matanya penuh dengan amarah dan sesuatu yang kyuhyun dapat mengidentifikasi sebagai perasaan terluka.

"Denga, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terlihat jadi,,,, "

"Baik. Lain kali jika kau melihatku dalam situasi apapun, JANGAN PERNAH kau menolongku" kyuhyun dapat merasakan perasaan terluka dan kecewa saat yesung menatapnya sebelum Yesung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi entah kemana.

Setelah yesung benar-benar marah dan keluar dari kamar, kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidut dan mendesah frustrasi. "Sialan."

Setelah hari itu, Yesung jelas menjauhi kyuhyun dan yang lainya untuk berjaga-jaga. Setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, Yesung akan menutupi rasa terlukanya dengan cemberut dan berpaling. Kyuhyun memutar matanya dan menjauh juga, tapi dia akan selalu merasa bersalah dengan semua tingkah laku yang yesung tunjukkan baik itu kepadannya atau anggota yang lain. Yesung selalu terburu-buru kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri setelah setiap jadwal. Para anggota lain pun khawatir dengan keadaan yesung sekarang.

"Apa yang salah dengan yesung?" Tanya kangin sambil meletakkan mangkuk nasi di meja makan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengangkat alis,

"aku tidak tahu. Hanya merasa seperti kalian berdua bertengkar. "

"kenapa kau harus menanyakan itu padaku?"

"karna cara mu melihatnya seperti kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah"

"kau siapa? Seorang detektif? "

"Hey hey, itu hanya firasat ok." Kekeh kangin dan duduk di depan kyuhyun. "Sekarang katakan paman kangin apa yang terjadi."

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menatap mangkuk nasi. kangin mengunyah sepotong daging sapi dan menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku memanggilnya bitch"

kangin bisa saja tersedak daging sapi yang kini ada dalam mulutnya jika ia tidak menelannya dengan cepat.

"KAUMEMANGGILNYAAPA?!"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu! Aku salah, ok. "

"Ya KAU. Kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu? Itu sangat kasar kau tau. Meskipun kau maknae snarky kami tapi kau tidak bisa memanggilnya begitu "

"itu hanya keluar begitu saja, akupun tak berniat memanggilnya begitu"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seperti kau tidak ingat padahal kan kau juga melakukannya "kyuhyun mengejek kangin tapi raccoon benar-benar bingung dengan yang diucapkan kyuhyun.

"Melakukan apa? aku tidak melakukan apa pun pada Yesung "kangin mengangkat alis dan memiringkan kepalanya dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung! changmin ada di sini "teriak donghae dari ruang tamu.

Yesung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai mengenakan jaketnya. Yesung menyapa changmin dengan senyum dan keduanya pergi keluar meninggalkan dorm.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" tanya kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri samping donghae setelah yesung dan changmin pergi.

"Oh, changmin bilang akhir-akhir ini dia melihat yesung hyung agak murung jadi dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk yesung hyung " donghae menertawakan kata 'suatu rencana' dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun bergabung dengan yang lain di ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa, segera pikirannya mengembara.

"sebuah rencana ya .." gumam Kyuhyun "Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang hal ini .."

.

Yesung sibuk memakan popcornnya, bukannya menonton film action yang kini ada didepannya. Changmin membawa yesung keluar nonton film dan makan malam untuk menghiburnya tapi yesung tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa pun saat ini. Yesung sibuk berpikir tentang panggilan yang kyuhyun berikan padanya dan kemudian cemberut.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa__ memanggilku begitu__?__'_ pikir yesung. Dari semua orang yang ada kenapa harus kyuhyun yang memanggilnya bitch. Yesung mendengus dan mengunyah popcorn, menatap cemilan.

"Sungie~ hyung, apa ada yang salah?" Bisik changmin.

"a-ah tidak." Yesung berbisik kembali, menawarkan popcorn pada changmin.

"apa sebaiknya kita keluar saja dari sini?"

"Mm, ok."

Mereka berdiri dari kursi beranjak dari ruangan bioskop dan Yesung meraih lengan changmin karena disitu gelap tapi changmin malah memegang tangan yesung dan menariknya keluar. Mereka pergi ke tempat sushi untuk makan malam yang membuat yesung senang. Yesung bahkan bertambah senang ketika changmin menawarkannya secangkir kopi di Starbuck untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan yesung.

Changmin menyeringai ketika Yesung bersandar padanya sambil memegang secangkir kopi hangat. Sifat manja dan kekanakan yesung merupakan salah satu sisi yang disukai changmin. Changmin mengusap lembut rambut yesung, dan changmin sangat tau yesung tidak akan keberatan dengan perlakuannya karna di satu sisi yesung memang sangat suka dimanja.

"Jadi apa yang mengganggumu hyung?"

"sudah aku bilang, tidak ada"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu kau bisa mempercayaiku "changmin memberi tepukan menenangkan d bahu yesung. Yesung tampaknya sedikit berfikir dan kemudian mendesah.

"aku bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun"

"mmhhhh? Karna masalah apa?"

"Um, kurasa hanya kesalahpahaman" yesung tidak ingin menyakiti kyuhyun, karena yesung tahu bahwa changmin akan memberi kyuhyun sebuah 'pelajaran' yang semua orang tau pasti itu akan sangat menyakitkan dan membuat kyuhyun terluka.

"Ini harus menjadi sesuatu yang besar karna kau tampak sangat sedih"

"Aku tidak sedih."

"tidak sedih? Kalau begitu kau tidak akan keberatan aku melakukan ini kan?"

Changmin langsung mengelus pipi, menggelitik leher dan telinga yesung. Yesung menjerit dan menggeliat mencoba meredam suaranya dan meraih lengan changmin dan hampir menumpahkan kopinya. Kemudian keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, Setelah sekian lama tertawa mereka berhenti setelah menerima beberapa tatapan tajam dari pengunjung café yang lain.

"Merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika mereka berjalan keluar cafe.

"mampir kedorm kami?"

"Apakah minho ada di sana?"

"Tidak, Kenapa? "

"Eh tidak ada. Baiklah. Ayo ^^ "

'_Setidaknya __changmin bertingkah__ normal_' pikir yesung.

.

"Mau minum bir?" Tanya changmin, berjongkok di depan lemari es.

"Nah, aku rasa untuk sekarang kopi saja cukup" Kata Yesung sebelum melesat menuju kamar changmin, siapa tahu minho akan datang karna memang minho sangat sering mengunjungi dorm TVXQ. Yesung membuat dirinya nyaman di tempat tidur changmin yang selalu tertata rapi dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, Ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun dan 2 dari kangin. Wajah Yesung mengernyit mengapa mereka berdua harus sangat sering menelfonnya, apa terjadi sesuatu?

Karna yesung kini dalam misi menjauhi kyuhyun makan akhirnya yesung menelfon kangin.

"Halo, Kangin~ah."

"Sungie hyung! Dimana kau? "

"K-kyunie?"

"Lupakan aku. Dimana kau? "

"Um, di dorm TVXQ Kenapa-"

"Apa! Ok tetap disana dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Aku akan-"kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus ketika telefon Yesung direnggut oleh changmin dan ia memutus panggilannya. Yesung menatap changmin dan terkejut saat changmin melemparkan telepon kembali ke pangkuannya dengan seringai yang menempel di wajahnya. changmin duduk di tempat tidurnya dan bergerak mendekat dan yesung punya perasaan bahwa alasan kyuhyun menelfonnya pasti ada hubungannya dengan ini.

"Kau tampak tidak nyaman."

"Yah, s-sedikit."

Naluri yesung mengatakannya untuk lari, tetapi dengan tangan changmin yang memegang lengannya membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak. Pikiran yesung langsung berkabut dan pusing ketika changmin semakin dekat dan kini yesung sudah dapat merasakan nafas changmin yang sudah menerpa wajahnya. Yesung menutup matanya dan berusaha mundur yang ternyata sama sekali tidak berpengaruh karna changmin semakin mendesak dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada yesung.

"Changmin aku-"

"Kau percaya padaku kan hyung~~?"

Bisik changmin ditelinga yesung yang membuat yesung sedikit bergidik, Yesung kembali teringat pada hari-hari dimana dia berontak pada anggota yang menyudutkan dan mendesaknya seperti ini. Kemudian yesung bertengkar dengan kyuhyun dan itu adalah kesalahannya, tidak usah diragukan lagi. Dan changmin sebenarnya namja yang baik, mereka selalu seperti saudara yang sangat dekat. Yesung tahu changmin tidak benar-benar 'straight' dan dia berpikir Changmin adalah orang yang baik. Jadi, kenapa tidak?

Ragu-ragu, Yesung mengangguk.

Changmin tersenyum dan itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang menyeramkan akan terjadi tapi Yesung tidak menyadarinya karena dia sudah ditekan hingga tersudut di kepala tempat tidur. Tangan changmin yang dingin sangat mengejutkan yesung dan kini tangan changmin sudah berda di kemejanya dan mulai berpindah hingga kedadanya. Yesung merasa sepasang bibir menyentuh bibirnya dan membuatnya kembali tersentak.

"changmin, tunggu."

Yesung merasa takut ketika changmin menggeram menanggapi penolakannya, kemudian changmin mendorong tangannya lebih tinggi dan mencubit salah satu nipple yesung

"Ah!" tubuh yesung melengkung karena kaget. Yesung berusaha mendorong bahu changmin menjauhinya tapi changmin menyerang mulutnya dan menggosokkan pinggulnya kearah yesung.

Yesung tidak ingin hal ini. Yesung tahu untuk sekarang dia masih bisa bertahan, tapi bagaimana jika dia terlambat? Yesung mengatakan pada kyuhyun untuk tidak menyelamatkannya lagi. Yesung semain memberontak tapi changmin sama sekali tidak menghentikan semua perlakuannya tapi malah semakin gila. Yesung berharap dia tidak berteriak pada kyuhyun hari itu dan sekarang yesung benar-benar sangat membutuhkannya Kyuhyun.

"Changmin, s-stop."

Changmin membungkam yesung dengan ciuman lagi dan ia kesal karna yesung selalau berontak dan semakin menggosok selangkangannya ,Hal ini membuat yesung terkesiap dan mengerang.

"Ah, Kyuhyun!"

Seperti diberi aba-aba, pintu kamar Changmin meledak terbuka, menampilkan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang melihat kearah yesung dan changmin. Dan ini bukan hanya Cho Kyuhyun tapi ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat, sangat,sangat, sangat marah dan semua aura setannya yang sangat pekat menyelimutinya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kyuhyun bergerak ke arah yesung dan changmin kemudian menarik yesung dan melemparkan yesung kebahunya. Tanpa melihat pada changmin, kyuhyun meninggalkan dorm TVXQ dan mengabaikan yesung yang kini tengah merengek dan berontak di bahunya tapi kemudian kyuhyun meremas kasar bagian belakang paha yesung yang sekilas menyatakan peringatan bahwa dia akan menjatuhkan yesung apabila yesung tidak diam dan tenang. Sedangkan yesung yang merasa dirinya semakin terancam hanya dapat tenang dan menerima.

Karna posisi yesung yang sedari tadi berada dalam posisi terbalik di bahu kyuhyun menyebabkan semua darahnya turun ke kepalanya dan menimbulkan pusing tapi untungnya kini kyuhyun sudah menajatuhkannya ke tempat tidurnya dan sebelum yesung dapat menyesuaikan tubuhnya, kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memerangkap tubuh yesung. Kemudian yesung terkejut karna kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba langsung menciumnya dan dengan reflek yesung memebuka sedikit mulutnya membiarkan kyuhyun untuk mengeksplorasinya.

Mungkin pada awalnya yesung merasa semua hal klise yang terdapat dalam sebuah novel mengenai sebuah ciuman yang membuat melayang dan akan menggelitik perut adalah palsu tapi pada kenyataannya semua hal itu adalah benar. Ciuman yang diberikan kyuhyun sangat berbeda dengan ciuman yang tadi diberikan oleh changmin, ciuman kyuhyun sangat hangat, lembut dan mungkin yesung akan betah melakukannya selama berjam-jam. Dan dengan perlahan akhirnya kyuhyun melepas ciumannya pada yesung.

"Mh Kyuhyun .." panggil yesung sementara menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya pasca ciumanya dengan kyuhyun. Yesung terengah-engah, menyangga bagian atas tubuhnya dengan siku nya. Tempat tidur sedikit berdecit ketika kyuhyun semakin mendekat kerah yesung dan sudah sepenuhnya berada di atas yesung dan kini kyuhyun menatap yesung di bawahnya secara intens.

"Aku pikir .. Aku pikir aroma tubuh ku tidak memiliki efek padamu. Kau tetap biasa terhadapku "yesung akhirnya berhasil merangkai kalimat tanpa tergagap.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku sudah menahan diriku begitu lama. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin menerkammu setelah menyelamatkanmu 5 kali berturut-turut. "ucapa kyuhyun dan menekan wajahnya ke leher Yesung dan menghirup aroma manis yang membuatnya gila selama berminggu-minggu. Kyuhyun mengendalikan dirinya, demi Yesung dan demi dirinya sendiri. Tapi melihat Changmin sudah melakukan hal terlalu jauh, tangan di dada dan selangkangan yesung, pinggulnya menggosok yesung dan bibirnya dengan lahap menyantap bibir yesung. Dan cukup, kyuhyun tidak bisa hanya diam dan melihat lagi.

"tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah err-?" Tanya yesung sedit malu dan sedikit merangkul punggung kyuhyun

Yesung merasa dadanya bergemuruh ketika Kyuhyun terkekeh ke dadanya. "Kau ingin aku menerkammu?"

Pertanyaan kyuhyun sontak memberikan rona merah diwajah yesung. "Um .. aku.. "

"Mm? kau apa? Sungie~~~ah "gumam kyuhyun di pipi yesung, jari-jarinya membelai pinggang dan punggung yesung.

"aku tidak keberatan, jika k-kau melakukan itu." Desah yesung ketika kyuhyun sedikit berbisik ditelinganya. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban yesung kemudian bergeser sedikit untuk melihat wajah yesung yang kini sudah benar-benar merah dan kembali mencium bibir yesung. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menyingkap kemeja yang dikenakan yesung sampai kebagian dada dan mulai menelusuri tubuh yesung yang ramping dan sangat jarang diperlihatkan pada siapa pun.

"Maaf untuk memanggil sebagai bitch"

"aku pikir aku-" yesung duduk dan memalingkan wajahnya, malu dan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena hampir memberikan tubuhnya pada changmin.

"Kenapa?"

"aku ha-hampir memberikannya pada changmin. Jika kau tidak datang aku ak-AH! "yesung didorong kembali dan kali ini pinggulnya pun ditekan oleh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeram dan melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan yesung dan dalam sekejap yesung telah naked di bawah kyuhyun. Terlihat bercak-bercak merah di beberapa bagian dada dan leher yesung yang membuat kyuhyun mengigil.

"Tunjukkan di mana dia menyentuhmu"

Tubuh yesung bergetar mendengan suara bass yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun. Tapi yesung menjawab pertanyaan yesung dan menunjuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Menunjuk tanda merah pada lehernya dan di mana changmin mencubit nipple kirinya. Yesung merasa sedikit tidak nyaman menunjukkannya, tetapi dalam hal ini yesung ingin jujur pada kyuhyun dan tidak ingin menyembunyikannya.

kyuhyun menarik kaki yesung untuk mengelilingi pinggangnya dan membawa mereka berdua lebih tinggi ke atas tempat tidur. Dan ciuman yang diberikan kyuhyun pun lebih panas, dalam dan menuntut ketika kyuhyun dan yesung mengeksplorasi tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Dan jujur untuk saat ini yesung sama sekali tidak kebertan memerikan apapun yang diinginkan kyuhyun maupun itu tubuhnya sekalipun karna memang tubuhnya hanya rela diberikannya untuk kyuhyun dan hanya kyuhyun seorang.

Dan dengan senang hati yesung membiarkan kyuhyun menggantikan jejak yang tadi sempat diberikan changmin menjadi jejak tubuh kyuhyun yang kini ada ditubuhnya di setiap bagian tubuhnya, mulai dari leher, bahu, dada, perut dan paha. Dan jangan lupa hole yang memang belum pernah disentuh siapa pun dan kini kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di situ dan secara langgsung menyatakan bahwa yesung adalah miliknya secara utuh.

Pada akhirnya kyuhyun dan yesung lelah terengah-engah karna kegiatan mereka dan perlahan lahan kyuhyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Kyuhyun masih bersandar di atas yesung dan mencium kening yesung sebelum ambruk dan hati-hati untuk tidak terlalu menekan yesung dengan berat tubuhnya. Dan kyuhyun dengan perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole yesung yang membuat yesung sedikit mengerang.

Yesung meringkuk ke dada kyuhyun dan meringis saat sedikit merasa nyeri pada holenya. Kyuhyun tertawa dan menarik yesung lebih dekat, menggambar lingkaran imajiner di punggung yesung yang menurutnya sangat mulus.

"kau ingin tahu mengapa yang lain selalu tiba-tiba menyerangmu?"

"wae?"

"karna kau menghasilkan feromon."

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat kyuhyun dan kyuhyun nyaris tersedak ketika melihat jumlah hickeys yang dimiliki yesung di sekitar leher dan dadanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Penelitian."

Yesung terkikik

"Sungie~~~"

"Mm?"

"Kenakan syal kalau kau pergi keluar besok."

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Ok,, klw sebelumnya reader berasa pernah baca ff ini di tempat lain berarti perasaan reader bener banget. Karna ff ini merupakan translate dari ff yang awalnya di posting di **asianfanfics** dengan judul **S_X** n d posting sama authornya **smuttypanda** kira2 setahun yang lalu.

Awalnya ff ini bukan yesung centric tapi junsu centric. Dan karna aq suka sama tema ceritanya aq minta izin sama author nya buat bikin ff dia dalam bentuk terjemahan bahasa Indonesia dan merubah castnya jadi yesung centric. N ternyata authornya setuju dan jreng jreng jreng inilah hasilnya.

mungkin kalau reader pernah baca versi orinya bakal dapat sedikit feel yang beda di ff ini karna memang susah banget bikin ff trans itu, banyak kata yang kalau udah di jadiin bahasa Indonesia bakal ngasih arti yang berbeda. Tapi aq berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk ngasih feel yang sama supaya g' mengecewakan redaer dan author nya dengan menambah beberapa kalimat dan merubah beberapa hal yang perlu dirubah. N untuk adengan NC nya aq potong karna aq masih belum bisa bikin adegan NC walaupun itu dari trans.

**dan 1 lagi**

ff ini sebagai ff terakhir dan penutup aq sebelum aq hiatus untuk 4-6 bulan kedepan. Dan untuk ff lain yang masih menggantung bakal aq lanjutin beberapa bulan lagi. Jadi reader harap bersabar untuk bbrp bulan lagi kalau masih penasaran dengan lanjutannya ^^

annyeong

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


End file.
